A disposable diaper construction wherein the absorbent core has a thin dense central portion and thick, low density end portions is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,194 which issued July 13, 1971 to Robert C. Duncan; and a Disposable Diaper with Localized Area of Increased Density is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,459 which issued July 22, 1980 to Wayne C. Sigl et al., and which shows constructions having dense core areas which extend from the center of the crotch region to the rear edge of the core but which dense areas do not extend to the side edges of the core. An Apparatus For Continuously Making An Air-Laid Fibrous Web Having Patterned Basis Weight Distribution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,056 which issued June 14, 1983 to Frankie B. Lee and Orin Jobes, Jr. Absorbent cores having patterned densification, and apparatus for making such cores are disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,027,672 which issued June 7, 1977 to Hamzeh Karami. Disposable diapers having profiled thicknesses, and compressed channels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,766,922 which issued Oct. 23, 1973 to Evelyn H. Krusko, and Re. 29,789 which was reissued Oct. 2, 1978 to Charles G. Kolbach. Disposable diapers having elasticized contractable side portions and a variety of core shapes are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003 which issued Jan. 14, 1975 to Kenneth Barclay Buell. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,803 which issued June 29, 1982 to Virginia L. Repke discloses disposable diapers having a variety of plan-view shaped cores which may have densified longitudinal lines for improved capillarity, and which have elasticized longitudinal edge portions. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,001 which issued Jan. 31, 1984 to Barbara E. Kolpin et al. discloses an exemplary Sheet Product Containing Sorbent Particulate Material, and delineates a representative selection of additional patents which also disclose absorbent structures having particles of highly absorbent material dispersed in them.